


Green Monster

by FanGirl18



Series: WilSon AU Stories [2]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Jealous Sonny, M/M, Oblivious Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl18/pseuds/FanGirl18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny didn't understand Will sometimes. It seemed his boyfriend couldn't figure out just how good looking he was and Sonny didn't understand it. He has been calm but when a classmates of Will's finally reveals what he wants the green eyed monster comes out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For my Possessive Reunion story I thought of Guy as Will. For this story I think of Chandler as Will. I honestly like them both though Chandler will always hold a place in my heart. Now for me I think of Will and Sonny reacting differently to jealousy. I think that Will would react in a harsher way, going as far to stake his claim while Sonny would be subtle until it became too much. Anyways I hope you enjoy my perspective.

**Green Monster 1**

Sonny gritted his teeth as he watched the table at the back annoyed. He didn't understand how Will could think so little of himself that he wasn't able to see just how attractive others found him. Even after coming out and into his own skin Will was still self conscious which baffled Sonny. There were many times that Sonny had to hold back the jealousy he felt because he knew that Will didn't realize he was being hit on. Normally it wouldn't be a big deal and he could blow it over his head or calm down easily but this time was different.

"Dude you need to stop glaring like that," Chad's voice said alerting him to his presence.

"I'm fine," Sonny stated shrugging it off.

"Sonny stop denying it already. Look after everything that he has been through Will has zero self worth but he loves you and only you. It just sucks watching him not even realize that he's being hit on and I can see that it isn't doing you any good," Chad told him putting a hand on his shoulder, "Maybe you should talk to Will."

"He doesn't think anything is wrong," Sonny said with a sigh hating the jealousy he felt.

"You mean you don't do anything that makes him think something is wrong?" Chad asked in disbelief because he would have thought that his friend would leave marks or something when he got jealous.

"It's never been this bad before," Sonny admitted lost at what to do, "I mean usually it's just a random server or something that flirts and I can just kiss him in public and be fine but this time it's worse. It's probably because they have the same class."

"Okay you need to tell Will because knowing my old friend like I do he doesn't even realize what is happening," Chad advised with a frown.

Sonny nodded his head and sighed as he looked back over to watch his boyfriend work on his project with his classmate. He wished that his boyfriend would realize his worth and when somebody was flirting with him but alas he never did. He shook his head trying to get rid of the jealousy he felt because he knew that soon this project was going to be over so maybe he would wait till then. Little did he know that he would be rethinking that very soon.

~Green Monster~

Will tried to concentrate on the project but Connor kept putting a hand on his arm like he was trying to get his attention but wouldn't say anything. He was confused because he would run his hand along his arm and it reminded him of how Sonny would do that but it shook it off because there was no way someone like Connor was interested in him. Besides he needed to get this done so he could get back to Sonny and Ari. Hopefully Gabi was overwhelmed and he missed his boyfriend, he wanted to be wrapped in his arms.

"Okay so it's done finally," Will said relieved putting his stuff away and standing up.

"So now that we don't have to worry about school is it alright if I do something?" Connor asked him making him even more confused.

Will opened his mouth to ask what he was talking about only to be shocked when Connor pulled him into a kiss. He didn't move at first mostly because he couldn't believe what was happening but then he put his hands up and pushed him back. He glared at his classmate wiping his mouth hating that it wasn't Sonny that had kissed him.

"What the hell Connor?" Will yelled with a cold glare. "You know I have a boyfriend."

"Yeah so what! You knew I was flirting these past few days and you never said anything or did anything to stop it," he explained with a raised eyebrow.

"Wait you were flirting?" Will asked surprised but kept talking before Connor could say anything else. "No stop. I didn't know you were flirting or I would have stopped it and I'm not interested."

Will hurried away before Connor could say anything else wanting to find Sonny and never let go. He hadn't realized that his classmate was flirting and now that he did he not only felt stupid but also guilty and dirty. He felt like he had cheated on his boyfriend and couldn't help the tears that threatened to escape. By the time he reached the apartment he had lost his fight and was now crying not caring who saw it.

"Oh good your here," Gabi's voice said when he closed the door but she stopped when she saw his face.

"Did you need to leave to do something?" Will asked trying to act like everything was fine when all he really wanted to do was curl up in a ball.

"It doesn't matter now," Gabi said grabbing his arm and pulling him down on the couch, "What matters is that something is clearly wrong and has you upset."

"I messed up," Will admitted trying to calm down.

"Hey tell me what happened," she ordered concerned at the look on his face.

"I had a project for my history class and we had to pair up with somebody. I've been working with Connor and I thought everything was fine but today when we finished the project he kissed me. I pushed him away and he told me that I didn't stop the flirting so that must mean I was interested. I didn't even know he was flirting Gabi," Will cried to her not hearing that the door had opened until Gabi gasped.

Will turned his red tear stained eyes to find himself facing an angry boyfriend. The look on Sonny's was a look of cold fury and it scared Will a little. He opened his mouth to say something only instead Sonny stormed out of the apartment. He put his head in his hands wondering why he had to be such a screw up that he had to go and mess up the one of the few good things in his life. Gabi tried to tell him it would be okay but he didn't know if he believed her right now.

~Green Monster~

Hours later and Will was curled on the couch with Sonny's pillow and shirt breathing in his scent. Gabi had taken Ari and she was going to stay with Rafe so that he could talk to Sonny. His boyfriend still hadn't come back and it just made him that much more worried. He tried to calm down and listen when Gabi told him that Sonny probably had to calm down but the self conscious part of him blamed himself for screwing up. He closed his eyes feeling exhausted from everything that had happened today wanting to this nightmare to be over. He heard the door open but kept his eyes closed because he was afraid of what would be said. The couch dipped and a hand ran through his hair making him melt.

"I know your awake Will," Sonny said softly his hand tangling into his hair gently.

"I'm sorry," Will whispered opening his eyes to meet dark ones.

"It's alright," Sonny told him gently, "But we still need to talk."

Will took a deep breath trying not to be afraid by those words. He saw the look of love in Sonny's eyes but there was a part of him that kept screaming at what a failure he was and he didn't know what to expect. All he wanted to do was wrap himself around Sonny and forget the nightmare today had been but he also knew that they did need to talk and he was afraid. He just hoped that this didn't make him lose the man he loved because he didn't know if he could survive that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Green Monster Part 2**

Sonny could see the look on Will's face and sighed feeling horrible for reacting like he had when he learned the truth. He had been so consumed with anger and jealousy that he had just reacted on instinct. He knew that Will felt horrible because he hadn't realized that Conner had been flirting with him and it made him feel just that much guiltier. Sonny at least knew that Connor wouldn't be bothering his boyfriend anymore.

_Sonny stalked across the square on a mission to find that asshole and make him pay. He couldn't believe the nerve of the guy especially since he knew that Will was in a relationship. He narrowed his eyes when he saw the person he was looking outside the coffee house and he clenched his fists as he made his way over._

_"Connor," he growled out._

_"Oh hey Sonny," Connor greeted to him nervously._

_"You have some nerve," Sonny said grabbing him and throwing him into the wall._

_"Look I'm sorry okay but he didn't stop the flirting," he tried to defend but it just made him angry._

_"He didn't stop it because he didn't know you were flirting you idiot," Sonny yelled trying to stop himself from punching Connor._

_"How can he not know? He's fucking hot," he scoffed._

_Sonny growled as he found himself in a red haze and he pulled back ready to swing only to have to find himself being pulled back by Chad. He heard his friend say something but he wasn't listening he was trying to get out of Chad's hold only his friend wasn't relenting. He calmed down when Connor disappeared from sight he slumped in Chad's hold the fight leaving him._

_"You need to take time to calm down before you go home to Will," his friend told him releasing him._

_"I know," he said knowing his friend was right and Will deserved better than to see him this upset._

"Is everything okay?" Will asked him getting his attention.

"Yeah it is," he said with a sigh running a hand through his blonde hair, "Will how you can not realize that you are beautiful and people are going to flirt?"

"I don't know what you mean," his blue eyed boyfriend mumbled with a blush making him groan because the things he wanted to do to Will right now would probably scare him.

"Jesus Christ Will do you not realize that there have been many times I've had to restrain myself from acting like a caveman because there are people flirting with you and you don't even realize it," Sonny told him wanting to shove his boyfriend against a wall and make him not only see just how beautiful he was but also get the image of somebody else kissing him out of his brain.

Sonny could see the look of disbelief on his boyfriends face and huffed in frustration pulling him to him by the neck into a kiss. He took control plundering his mouth until they had to part to breathe. He pulled away slowly taking Will's bottom lip between his teeth and biting down causing a gasp to escape the blonde's mouth. Sonny then soothed the bite with his tongue before pulling back to look into blue hazy eyes. He kept his hold on Will's neck tightening his grip and giving him a look.

"Okay so next time you should tell me," Will suggested weakly.

"Next time I'm going to stake my claim so I don't have to worry about it anymore," Sonny said rolling his eyes.

"Maybe you should do that now," the blonde whispered softly.

Sonny froze looking into his boyfriends blue eyes and wondered if he was serious. He was surprise to see that Will was deadly serious and he growled. He saw Will go to speak again and Sonny moved quickly pulling their mouths together. He took complete control plundering his way inside Will's mouth. Without pulling away he stood up dragging Will with him and walking until the blondes back hit the wall.

"Will you need to be sure," he warned pulling away to look at his boyfriend.

Will struggled to contain his arousal and opened his eyes as he tried to catch his breath and process what his boyfriend was saying. He saw the way that Sonny's body was coiled tightly and the way his eyes seemed to darken even more. Will knew that his boyfriend was trying to make sure that he knew what he was asking and he was. He never imagined anything like this before and while he was nervous he was not afraid. Will trusted Sonny with every fiber of his being and that if he told him to stop he would so the blonde was going into this with eyes open.

"Will I need you to tell me if you're sure," Sonny pleaded his grip tightening even more.

"Yes I'm sure. I trust you," Will whispered.

Will went to wrap his hands around his boyfriend's neck only for Sonny to grab his wrists and slam them against the wall surprising him. He gasped but looked into dark eyes and knew that Sonny didn't want him moving so he did his best to melt into the wall and not move. He waited with baited breath as Sonny unbuttoned his shirt pulling him forward slightly so it could be removed.

"So beautiful," Sonny told him gently pushing him back against the wall.

Sonny saw the blush that started forming and he smiled liking that he was the one that put it there. He leaned forward and started kissing his way down Will's neck leaving small marks as he went. Sonny came to his destination and blew air on one nice watching as Will moaned, arching up into him. As much as the blonde was enjoying the sensations he didn't want to do this against the wall.

"We should move this into the bedroom," Will gasped finally getting out.

"I thought Gabi took Ari to spend the night somewhere," Sonny growled out in annoyance wanting to devour his boyfriend.

"She is but I mean our family tends to just storm in without knocking and I just don't want them to interrupt us," the blonde said softly wondering if he had said something wrong.

"That is actually a good idea," the brunette told him thinking it over and realizing the blonde was right.

Will didn't have time to move because Sonny was then throwing him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. The brunette hurried into the bedroom slamming the door closed behind him and throwing the blonde on the bed. Will opened his blue eyes and looked into the dark eyes filled with so many things that the blonde couldn't possibly explain them. They had never really done anything like this before but the blonde found himself liking the fact that Sonny had been so jealous he needed to take control. Will moaned as Sonny was soon pining him down to the bed and biting his way down his body. The blonde knew that he was going to have marks that lasted a little while but he couldn't find it in himself to care instead getting lost in the sensations that were running through his body thanks to Sonny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter of this story but I want everybody's opinion. I planned to write the last chapter of Will trying to work on a project and thinking about the night before. Also I want to write Sonny and Will actually having a more in depth talk. Tell me what you think or give me a different idea. I want your opinion my lovely readers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

Will moaned his head thrashing side to side as he tried to catch his breath but he couldn't because Sonny was driving him crazy. Everything was going fast and rough but he loved it all the same even with him holding the headboard after being ordered not to move. They had never done anything like this but it was hot and such a turn on. He could tell that he was going to have marks for a while and he couldn't find it in himself to protest.

"Mine," Sonny whispered kissing his way back up.

"Yes," the blonde told him in a reply.

Will felt his anticipation grow when he heard the cap of the lube open and he closed his eyes trying to catch his breath. The blonde knew he was going to lose his cool again but found he didn't mind the possessiveness that Sonny was showing right now. He gripped the headboard digging his hands in when he felt his boyfriend grip his hair and prepared him when his other hand. The blonde arched his neck as he felt fingers scissor him setting a rough pace. He wrapped his legs around the other man's waist using them to grip him tightly. Will moved his hips so that he was meeting Sonny's fingers thrust for thrust but it faltered when he saw stars as his spot was hit and another finger was added.

"Fuck," the blonde moaned.

"That's the plan," the brunette told him a dark look in his eyes that had gotten even darker if that was possible.

Sonny loved the way that the blonde looked withering under him taking what he was giving. It did something to him really and he felt a part of him shout in triumph. The brunette wanted to be able to feel everything and he wanted the blonde to feel everything as well. Sonny leaned down to the other side of Will's neck that wasn't marked up and started in on his earlobe. He brought it in his mouth sucking and biting hearing the moan that Will let out. He used this as a distraction and he entered the blonde quickly and groaned at the tight heat surrounding him.

"Sonny," the blonde whimpered.

"So good," the brunette groaned as he released the earlobe.

Will could only moaned as he tightened his grip on Sonny's waist with his legs and the brunette gripped his blonde hair with one hand and used his other to grip the blonde's waist. The blonde was so lost in the sensation feeling so many things at once as he tried to meet Sonny thrust for thrust and the brunette nipped his neck leaving deep marks.

"So beautiful and all mine," the brunette growled knowing that they were both close.

"Yes," the blonde answered moving his hands on instinct to grip his boyfriend's dark hair.

Will thought that Sonny would pin his wrists down again but instead the brunette moaned moving faster if that was possible. The blonde kept one hand tangled in dark hair he loved so much and moved the other one to dig into Sonny's neck. Sonny moaned loving the feel of his boyfriend's hand in his hair and when the other hand dug into his neck it drove him over the edge making him bit down into the skin he had been sucking on as he came inside the blonde. Will moaned as the sensation of his boyfriend coming and biting him sent him over the edge and he came over their chests.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to move tomorrow," the blonde whispered when he felt Sonny pull out of him and moved away.

"Sorry but you drive me crazy," the brunette finally admitted coming back with a washcloth to clean them off with.

"I thought I was the only one that got jealous," Will mumbled tired.

"Will you are like God's gift to mankind and you don't even realize it," Sonny groaned lying down on the bed wrapping his arms around the blonde.

Will didn't say a word just snuggled into the brunette's arms not agreeing with the assessment but not saying a word against it. He closed his eyes wrapping his own arms around Sonny and tightened his grip. He felt a hand run through his hair softly and he buried his face in Sonny's chest. He heard the brunette sigh and knew they were going to talk now despite how tired they were from everything.

"Will when Brian and Brent went after me what did they do?" Sonny asked him.

"They flirted, kept coming around trying to do things with you, sit really close," the blonde answered groaning when he flashed to all the things Connor had done, "Fuck I am stupid."

"Hey it's okay," Sonny reassured his boyfriend.

"I'm so fucking stupid," Will groaned trying to bury himself into his boyfriend's chest, "I'm sorry."

"Will I love you so unless you deliberately cheat on me or flirt with someone else then I can never be truly mad at you," the brunette reassured.

"I just didn't think he would be flirting when we were supposed to be doing an assignment for school," Will told him bringing a hand up to run over the brunette's chest.

"Well you should probably know that I almost punched him and had Chad not held me back I would have kicked his ass," the brunette admitted.

"Did you really almost beat someone up for me?" the blonde asked in disbelief.

"Yeah Chad had to hold me back and then told me to calm down before going back to see you," the brunette answered honestly humming as he ran a hand through blonde hair.

Will sat up slightly to look into dark eyes and smiled at his boyfriend. It was funny because usually he was the one getting jealous over someone paying attention to Sonny so it kind of reassured him and turned him on to see that Sonny also got jealous over him. The blonde leaned over to kiss his boyfriend on the lips and knew that the two of them would be okay.


End file.
